The New Girl-friend Sasuke X FEM! Naruto LEMON
by Supesuu
Summary: A new girl has entered the hidden leaf Academy!... And Sasuke likes her? THIS IS A LEMON! Meaning there is explicit content afoot! YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED! . enjoy ;p


As Sasuke walked through the hallway he could hear constant chatter from people in the hallway. A new girl was coming to this school. And a lot of Sasuke's perusers were very adamant about the new girls' arrival this morning. More competition he'd assume but he didn't care. Most women he had come across never really kept his attention let alone peaked enough to get a genuine response from the man. As he walked into homeroom he noticed all of his male classmates were glued to the window of the classroom. He raised a brow as he walked over softly pushing his friends to the side as he saw what they were looking at. He felt his heart skipped a beat as he saw the raw beauty before him.

A tanned blonde with short hair! The new girl had finally arrived at her skirt flowing as she walked eating on a piece of buttered toast as she walked lackadaisically to her homeroom. She had ocean blue eyes long lashes curves outta this world and enough ass and breast for any real man to handle.

"Damn." The guys peered back at Sasuke smirking. "Did you say something Sasuke?" Suigetsu smirked at his close friend and ally. Sasuke nearly blushed as he looked off. "I said damn... I left my notes at home for this class." Sasuke turned walking to his seat only to be followed by the white-haired shark boy. "Yo, she got a fat ass though I know you peeped that." Suigetsu stated plainly as Sasuke stared daggers at him. "..." Sasuke stared at his friend in deadly silence threatening to strangle him telepathically. "By the look in your eyes you wanna kill me right now~" Sasuke looked away from him, "strangle you, but close." Suigetsu rolled his eyes taking his seat next to the pale boy. "Yo come on now everyone saw how you were looking at blondie. Don't have to hide your feelings from me we're like brothers!" Sasuke sighed as he relented slightly peering at his friend. "... Yeah, she's fine as hell... She has the body of a mature woman already and she's only sixteen that's dangerous." Sasuke sighed as his friend agreed, and chuckled. "I knew you liked what you saw! Go talk to her. Leave it to an Uchiha to score on the new girl~" Sasuke sat and pondered this in his head he knew he was going to talk to hey regardless but getting her would establish his dominance over the males of this school. Not only that but it would keep the girls away from him which was always a plus.

Sasuke nodded to Suigetsu as the bell rung. He was determined to find out more about this 'new girl'

It was gym time and everyone sat on the bleachers waiting for their teacher to get there. The girls were already gossiping about Naruko she was only a foot away and could hear the bullshit they were speaking about her. "She thinks she's so damn cute." Sakura placed her hands on her hips her friends Karin and Ino nodding. "Shes is cute... for a dumb blonde!" The three cackled as Naruko glared daggers at them. She was interrupted by a soft hand. "Hi." Hinata smiled warmly at her new friend. They bonded well in homeroom and Naruko was lucky enough to have the same schedule as she had. "Hinata chan! You look so cute in your gym Uniform!" Hinata blushed and smiled fixing the latex shorts she wore. "You two Naru Kun. Your body looks athletic already." Naruko smiled standing up walking to the field with Hinata. As the two did their male classmates gawked at what was two thick and curvaceous women parley with one another. "Damn Hinata and the new girl are friends already?" One of the upperclassmen spoke having slicked-back silver hair. "Of course beautiful creature hang with one another of course." Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and upper-class men as well. Itachi and Sasuke seemed to have the same taste in women. This jet black haired male had been sizing Hinata up since the day he saw her. Hinata's innocent and naive ways were enough to make the power-hungry Uchiha all too horny for the plump girl.

Sasuke's gaze was on Naruko who was talking to her new friend still. About what he didn't care; he stood up making his way over to the chatting females. Itachi watched from a distance raising a brow. Soon enough everyone eyes fell on Sasuke who was walking nonchalantly towards his blonde beauty. Naruko feeling all eyes on her looked around seeing multiple expressions. Angry, confusion, happiness, jealously; being at an all-time high among the many faces. Her eyes soon found there a way to Sasuke's pure black ones and she felt a chill run up her spine. She blushed softly as Sasuke stopped a couple of inches in front of her. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha... I don't know if anyone approached you besides Hinata san. I just wanted to formally introduce myself and get to know you." Smooth. Naruko smiled as she placed her hand in his receiving soft peck on it. "Naruko Uzumaki~ its n-nice to meet you Sasuke. You have manners!" Finding a compliment that he sure most girls don't say as much as 'I like your face!' Sasuke chuckled as he relaxed more.

A distance away Itachi smirked watching his brother put on the old Uchiha charm to claim his woman. "There you go Sasuke bag you a live one!" Suigetsu was proud of his friend he finally found interest in a girl! For a minute he thought his friend was just gay.

Itachi watched as Naruko nodded to his younger brother who handed over his phone to the blonde. "What do you think he's telling her?" Hidan looked to Itachi who was on his phone texting at this point. "He's inviting her to our party tonight most likely..." Suigetsu smirked chuckling as Sasuke returned to his group of friends. "Well?" They all said looking at the pale boy. "I got her number n she has mine. I invited her to the party tonight. Feel like I can make my move then." Suigetsu smirked and chuckled, "Congratulations on getting a date for yourself this time. " Sasuke glared at his snarky friend. "Yea better than when you set me up with some trashy replacement. " Suigetsu rolled his eyes ruffling the jet black hair of his friend who quickly swatted his hand away. "Look keep ya distance during the party I don't need you stalking me to make sure shit goes smoothly... or you trying to fuck my dates." He peered at Suigetsu and Itachi who both rolled there eyes. "I invited my own guest, so your lucky Sasuke." His brother said simply as he continued to text someone on the phone. "I'll leave you alone this time! You found ya own date at the end of the day so I'm proud regardless" Suigetsu chuckled.

Meanwhile, Naruko was running laps with Hinata. "I can't believe you got invited by Sasuke!" Hinata smiled happily at her friend. "I know right! He's cute as hell! The first guy to approach me here too!" Naruko grinned happily as she circled the track. "Yea especially for it to be Sasuke; he doesn't talk to any girls." Upon hearing that Naruko paused in her tracks. "What really!" Hinata nodded. "Yea his brother is the whore of the group. " Hinata's phone rung she looked down seeing a text from Itachi 'I'm a whore for you.' Hinata made a straight face as she looked at Itachi who looked back at her with a puppy-like stare. ".. let's walk further down." Hinata took Naruko's hand walking off the track. Naruko smiled to herself maybe her and Sasuke weren't so different at all.

Time had past and the day turned to dusk. Naruko and Hinata had gone off to the brunettes home to get ready for the midnight shenanigans set before them. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Itachi sat in Sasuke's room plotting on their prey for the night. "Every time I invite Hinata-Kun somewhere Kiba follows her like a lost puppy." Itachi sipped his cup of juice staring at his brother who was looking through his t-shirts. "You know how Inuzakas are. Once they claim something they're stuck until something else comes along.." Itachi rolled his eyes, "ill fuck her in front of that mutt." Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at his brother's remark. "Now that I know you would do." Itachi nodded as his phone vibrated he looked down seeing a message from Hinata. He opened it nearly choking on his juice. Sasuke looked over to see his brother gawking at his phone with a slightly open mouth. "Whatcha got there?" It took Itachi a couple of minutes to regain his composure but he did. "... Hinata in a short spandex pastel blue bodysuit that's what I have here... she looks amazing... yep she's getting fucked tonight I don't care if that mutt shows up WHOOPTY DAMN DOO." Itachi got up walking off to his room to get it prepared for later. Sasuke snickered as his phone buzzed as well he looked down surprised to see Naruko in the same fit but bright orange. "Sheesh...yea Itachi's right I don't give a damn who is here." Sasuke looked to the side as he saved the picture sending Naruko back hella heart and drool emojis.

"Well?" Hinata giggled like the schoolgirl she was as Naruko turned around blushing softly. "Yea he likes it he said I look edible~" the two giggled and squee'd as they talked about their crushes." tonight is going to be fun! I'm glad I meet you today Naruko-Kun!" Hinata hugged the blonde who returned the hug. "Facts! I never felt a genuine friendship like this and bond the first day too." The two pulled away smiling at one another. "Let's do our hair n makeup- well... eyebrows, lashes, and lips." Naruko catching the hint of less would be best when it comes to makeup tonight would be the right move. The two girls set off playing music while the time ticked down till the party started.

Sasuke and Itachi stared out the window of there mansion on the top floor. Similar to wolves watching for prey. They got a knock on their bedroom door the party already underway downstairs. "Come in." Itachi looked to the door as Karin flung open the door. "So your gonna give Naruko an invite to your party and not ANY OF US!" Sasuke stared daggers at the group of girls who dared to come uninvited and complain on top of that. "I should have asked Kisame to be the bouncer tonight.." Itachi looked back to the window choosing to ignore the ignorance of this situation. "SASUKE! I heard she's fast!" Sakura chimed in trying to sully the girl's reputation. "Yea she fucks every guy she meets!" Ino added Sasuke sighed deeply, "Get out." Sasuke turns toward the group pinching the upper bridge of his nose to relieve stress in his furious brows. "But Sasuke!-" the girls getting immediately cut off. " Look. I'm not fucking none of you. I'm no one's man, I can fuck whoever I want and if I want Narukos fat tanned ass bouncing on my shit IT'S GONNA HAPPEN." Itachi nearly choked on his spit trying not to laugh at his brothers vulgar and emotionally painful statement to the girls.

The girls stood in awe at what just came out of Sasuke's mouth. "Ahem.." Sasuke looked up to see Naruko who was blushing softly and smiling at him. "Excuse me." She brushed past the trio of misfits walking up to Sasuke who peered down at the blonde smitten by her beauty yet again. His hand reaching up running them through her silken straight hair. Hinata walked upstairs being followed by TenTen and Temari who escorted the girls out. Who still bitched and moaned as they got booted out of the mansion.

Hinata peeked from the doorway eyeing Itachi who was on her in less than a second. She cutely ran off knowing where his bedroom was. Itachi followed closely behind closing the door as he walked into his bedroom.

Naruko sat down on the bed while Sasuke closed his bedroom door. He took a deep breath and sat next to her. "..." the two just peaked at one another exchanging smiles and flirtatious looks. On the track, Sasuke was very calm and determined. While the determination was still there the calmness was replaced with lust and anxiety. Yet Sasuke broke the ice, "You look amazing. Just to say..." Naruko smiled giggling softly, "Thanks Hinata let me use her clothes the top is a little big but she had a medium thankfully." Naruko smiled keep up good small talk. "Uh... it's cool that you bonded with Hinata chan she's cool." Naruko agreed, raising a brow. "Is your brother and her-" Sasuke chuckled cutting her off. "Dating? Yea it's crazy when she left Kiba she was so timid and scared my brother put some bite into that girl." Naruko smiled agreeing, "definitely! Heh, Hina- chan has her sweet and sour moments." The two chuckled enjoying the fun conversation until things drew back silent.

"...So h-" he was cut off "Sasuke?" He peered down at the blonde sitting next to him. "Hn?" Naruko peered up at him leaning against his arm. "...I'm gonna be real with you... I really wanna fuck you. But I don't wanna come off fast! But, I haven't fucked in a year and you coming at me with the looks, the smooth talk, the genuine connection, feelings and!... It's turning me on~" Sasuke paused staring into the girl's eyes. "...Dobe you could have said fuck me, daddy, and I'd gladly throw you around my bedroom.~" a grin spread across Sasuke's face that makes Naruko heart skip a beat. "Oof." She mumbled softly before Sasuke planted a deep and sensual kiss on the tanned lips before him. They clashed lips and tongues both going into each other's territory to get acquainted with each other. Sasuke's hands moved to hold Naruko's waist pulling her onto his lap. Never breaking the heated kiss his hands ran up her body pulling the tube top off her braless breasts which bounced free already erect from the sudden excitement. Sasuke's hands groped and massaged the soft mounds making Naruko break the kiss to moan. "S-Sassuke~" she panted lustfully letting out a soft squeak as he took on bud into his mouth flicking his tongue against the pink tanned flesh. "A-Aaahh!~ Sasuke!~" Naruko moaned out her lover's name more as he softly bucked his hips up against her. Earning a low moan followed by Naruko grinding her clothed arousal against Sasuke's. "-Mmh~" Sasuke grunted looking up into the blondes lustful eyes.

"You want more?" Sasuke firmly gripped her rear smacking it making the blond yelp. She nodded starting to kiss and suck on her new lover's neck. Sasuke sighed letting out soft groans as he slipped his hands to the front of Naruko's pants reaching her womanhood. He gently rubbed her clit circling it, "- u-uuhhh~ mmmph~" Naruko raised her hips continuing to let out soft moans. "Feels good?" Sasuke whispered to the blond, his husky voice sending those same chills from before down her spine. "Saaasukee~" she groans his name as she took a slight lead pulling off the male's shirt gawking at the muscles and tattoos that scattered his chest and arms. "Yakuza dragon?" She peered at the details dragon on his chest and arm. Sasuke slipped a finger inside the blonde making her yelp as she started to buck on the single digits. "My parents didn't get this mansion from being a lawyer or doctor after all." He kissed the blondes plump lips once again. He never showed anyone his tattoos except his brother and friends. Let alone tell anyone about his family secrets but he felt like he could trust Naruko oddly.

"T-That's cool! Aaahhh!~ S-So cool~" Naruko bit her bottom lip as Sasuke chuckled softly running his tongue up Naruko's neck. "F-Fuck Sasuke stop with this kid shit let's get down already!" Naruko huffed glaring down at the dark-haired male through lustful eyes. Sasuke peered up at Naruko raising a brow before pulling his hand from the blondes heat. "...Your lucky your cute Naru-Kun." he kissed her deeply before tossing her on the silken navy blue sheets on Sasuke's king-size bed. Naruko let out a soft yelp as she hit the plush bed giggling as the two hurried to remove what little clothes they had on them. Sasuke practically leaping on Naruko who welcomed him with open arms. The two joined in a passionate kiss their tongues clashing together in a heated match for pure dominance as Sasuke grinded his length against Naruko's heat. Naruko moaned the darker haired male's name as she grinded back with even more eagerness. Sasuke groaned as Naruko sucked and nipped on his bottom lip; he lined himself up locking eye contact with his blonde treat before prodding her entrance going in. Naruko arched her back even with her being soaked it was still resistance. She wasn't lying when she said she hasn't been fooling around in a year.

"Fuck~ Your so damn tight~ Uuuhhh~" he moaned as he inserted himself fully. Biting and nipping at his neck at Naruko's neck. "Y-Your so big S-Sassukee-Kuuun~ Ooohh fuck!~", Naruko's eyes rolled back. He couldn't hold back any longer and neither could Naruko. "Moove!~ please mooove!~" That's all Sasuke needed to hear. He pulled out fully only to slam back inside. The sudden motion caused Naruko to cry out loudly. "A-AAHHHH!~ OOOHH FUCK!~" Sasuke grinned as he started to ram into Naruko at a steady yet rough pace. Sasuke's hands ran down the woman's body slapping and gripping her thick thighs and ass. "A-Aaahhh!~ Sassuuukeee!~ Fuck meee uupp!~" Naruko continued to scream and moan lewd thing, clawing up the pale man's back. He continued to pound into her wet lava-like heat; the male panting and moaning almost just as loud. He had never had sex like this it was so animalistic it was driving him wild. He loved every second of it wishing this pleasure could last ages.

"Your soo fucking wet~" Sasuke followed the comment up with a sharp smack of the blonde's thigh. Naruko hissed and pulled Sasuke down into another heated kiss as she spread her legs into a perfect split. Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he rested his hand on both sides of her inner thighs starting to ram into her wildly. Naruko's eyes rolled to the back of her head; sweat starting to glisten on their nude bodies under the fluorescent glow of the midnight moon. The room becoming a sauna of hot moans and gasps of air. "I-I'm close I'm close!~ FUUUCK!~" Sasuke quickly flipped Naruko onto her stomach reentering. "Not yet~" he panted as he started to pound into her from behind. "I need to see the view from the back first~" he smirked as he watched her plump ass bounce on his length; It was mesmerizing! Naruko happily returned the same energy bouncing back against his thrusts. Loud slapping could be heard from both Sasuke and Itachi's the brothers were neck and neck subconsciously with each other.

Downstairs, somewhere amongst the heat of the party Suigetsu was smiling like a proud dad. "Clap them cheeks Uchiha… You clap em." Suigetsu sipped his drink as his older brother Kisame shook his head rolling his eyes as his brother's out of pocket comment. "Sakura and her friends are somewhere rolling in their graves," Kisame remarked making the two men snicker like school girls.

Sasuke smacked and grabbed Naruko's ass roughly; the closer he got the wilder his thrust became till both soon erupted in a volcano of immense pleasure. "S-SASSUUKKEEEEE!~ FUUUUCK!~" Naruko fisted the sheets threatens to rip them apart as Sasuke leaned down whispering all types of dirty things into the blonde's ear:

"Your so fucking wet your gonna make me come~..."

"S-SASUUUKEEE!~"

He slapped her ass hard.

"You like how hard I'm fucking you?~ This is only the beginning!~ mmmph!~ fuuuck!~"

"S-Saaasuuukee!~ Pleeeassse!~"

He smacked her ass once more gripping it harder.

"I wanna come inside you so bad!~ Naruko why are you so weet!~ Aaahhh!~ shiitt!~"

He slapped her ass again.

That's when Naruto final climaxed. Her juices flowing from her heat squirting out around Sasuke's length; her insides squeezing threatening to milk him of all his seed. The sudden pressure forced Sasuke over the edge as he pulled out quickly shooting thick ribbons onto the blondes back and ass. Sasuke collapsed on top of her. The darker haired male wrapping his arms around the blonde laying beside her as they switched positions. They panted calming down from the intense session. After a couple of minutes of silence, and heavy panting Naruko kiss Sasuke again. The kiss was sloppy and deep; Sasuke wouldn't want it any other way. "Hope you know you're trapped!~" Naruko smirked up at Sasuke cutely as he peered down at her chuckling.

"Likewise~ I wouldn't have it any other way."

He kissed Naruko on the head before getting a towel to clean off his new girlfriend; 'Yea girlfriend… I like that.'


End file.
